


부적절한 사고

by Heyjinism



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	부적절한 사고

"이게...... 어떻게 된 거죠."

손목에 느껴지는 차가운 수갑의 감촉에 몸을 떨며, 윌은 고개를 들었다.

"난 아까 분명히, 당신이 준 차를 마시고......."  
"버섯 차입니다."  
"버섯...... 환각버섯?"  
"그런 셈이죠."  
"그건 분명히......"

단속대상이다. 그러나 박사는 침착하게 대답했다.

"정신의학 전문의로서, 필요할 경우 처방할 수 있습니다. 주치의인 내 관리감독 하에 마시는 것은 괜찮아요."  
"제게 환각제가 필요했다고요?"  
"어느정도는."  
"어째서."  
"상담과 약물 치료만으로는 증상을 개선할 수 없었기 때문입니다. 수갑을 풀어드리죠."  
"이 수갑은 뭡니까."  
"당신의 몽유병 때문에 어쩔 수 없었습니다."

박사는 정말로 유감스럽다는 듯, 한숨지었다.

"당신 손목에 상처를 낼 생각은 없었어요. 하지만 몽유병에 걸린 당신은 정말...... 나같은 일개 의사로서는 당신을 제압할 수가 없었어요."  
"......이런."

윌은 당황하여 고개를 이리저리 돌리다가, 박사를 올려다보았다. 평소처럼 단정한 차림새, 한 올도 흐트러지지 않은 머리카락. 하지만 그의 수사관으로서 훈련받은 눈은 곧, 박사가 수트를 갈아입었다는 것을 알아챘다. 대체 몽유병 발작을 어떻게 일으켰으면. 옷을 갈아입을 정도라면, 한두번 밀쳐내거나 한 정도가 아니었을 거다. 멱살을 잡아 흔들거나 더 한 말썽을 부렸을지도 모른다. 윌은 스스로 인식하지 못하는 자신이 저지른 일에 깊은 죄의식을 느끼며 눈을 내리깔았다. 그때, 박사의 섬세한 손이 윌의 턱에 닿았다.

"......닥터?"  
"강제로 환각상태에 빠뜨린 채로, 당신의 몽유증세를 관찰할 수 있었습니다. 강렬한 억압. 강렬한 심리적인 억압기제가 당신을 악화시키고 있다는 것만은 틀림없지요. 지난 두세 달 동안 현장에서 받은 스트레스, 그건 전쟁터의 한복판에 당신을 던져놓은 것 이상으로 충격적인 일이었을 겁니다."

윌은 고개를 끄덕였다. 윌의 손에, 플라스틱 통과 알약 몇 알이 쥐어졌다.

"가서 이 약을 마시고, 깨끗하게 씻고 오세요."  
"목욕도 치료의 일부였나요?"  
"치료를 위한 준비작업이라고 할 수 있지요. 아, 이 좌약도 사용하세요."  
"좌약?"  
"관장제입니다. 화장실에 먼저 갔다가, 씻고 나오면 되겠군요. 아마, 내 예상대로라면 이 치료가 심층심리의 억압상태를 개선하는 데 도움이 될 겁니다."

 

 

 

씻고 나와서, 옷을 갈아입었다. MRI를 찍을 때 입었던 것 같은, 뒤쪽이 트인 환의를 입고 욕실을 나섰다. 여긴 박사의 자택이겠지. 마지막으로 기억나는 것이 주방이었으니까. 여긴 어딜까. 지하실일까. 창문 하나 보이지 않는 복도를 따라 걸어와, 문을 열었다. 아까 그가 묶여있었던 공간에는, 낯선 물건 하나가 놓여 있었다.

"......그건."

그게 무엇에 쓰는 물건인지는 알고 있다.

"산부인과에서 쓰는 의자로군요."  
"맞습니다."

박사는 손에 라텍스 장갑을 끼고, 자켓을 벗은 뒤 흰 가운을 입은 채 그 앞에 서 있었다.

"이쪽으로 앉아주시죠."  
"그 의자에요?"  
"예."

이 옷차림을 하고 저 의자에 앉으면, 다리 사이가 적나라할 정도로 들여다보일 거다. 윌은 본능적인 거부감을 느끼며 어깨를 움츠렸다. 그러나 박사는, 엄격한 아버지처럼 단호하게 말했다.

"치료를 위한 일입니다."  
"하지만......"  
"이 의자에 앉는 것이 부끄럽고, 굴욕적으로 느껴질 수도 있겠지요. 하지만 매일 수백만명의 여성들이, 자신의 건강과 태어날 아기의 건강을 위해 이 의자에 앉습니다. 윌, 난 당신을 치료하기 위해 최선을 다하고 있고, 내 생각에는 이 방법이 당신의 긴장을 풀어주는 데 도움이 될 거라고 봅니다. 그러니."

산부인과 의자의 받침대에 엉덩이가 닿았다. 결국은 그 말을 따를 수밖에 없다는 생각을 하며, 윌은 고개를 반쯤 돌린 채 의자에 걸터앉았다. 언제 준비해 둔 것인지, 박사는 그에게 차 한 잔을 내밀었다.

"......"  
"환각버섯입니다. 당신의 억압을 풀어주는 데 도움이 되겠지요."

의사의 감독 하에 마시는 것이니 괜찮습니다. 그의 낮은 목소리에, 윌은 자기도 모르게 수긍하며 차를 마셨다. 갓 씻고 나온, 속옷도 없이 환의만 입은 몸에 온기가 퍼져나갔다. 윌은 들여다보지 말라고 중얼거리며, 의자에 올라 앉았다. 박사는 아까의 수갑으로 윌의 손목을 묶어 고정시켰다. 이런 일에 흥분하는 것은 분명히, 틀림없이 이상한 일인데, 묶이는 것만으로도 피가 몰리는 느낌이 들었다. 윌은 애써, 주기도문이라도 떠올리며 마음을 가라앉히려 했지만, 환각버섯의 영향 때문인지 쉽지 않았다.

"이런."

박사는, 웃고 있는 걸까. 아니, 박사의 얼굴은 보이지 않았다. 그는 머리를 숙이고, 마치 비뇨기과 의사라도 된 것처럼, 그의 허벅지와 성기 주변을 면밀히 살피고 있었다.

"윌."  
"예."  
"민감한 편이군요."

뭔가 뻣뻣한 것이, 아래를 휘감는 느낌이 들었다. 밧줄 같다는 느낌이 든 순간, 박사의 손끝이 윌의 민감한 부분을 건드렸다. 윌은 숨이 멎는 줄만 알았다. 그가 고개를 들자, 박사는 빙긋 웃었다.

"......밧줄입니까?"  
"예."  
"......"  
"겁먹은 얼굴이군요."  
"그냥, 저...... 제임스 본드가 밧줄로 당한 일이 떠올라서요."  
"저런."

박사는 고개를 가로저었다.

"내가 당신을 고문할 이유가 없잖습니까."  
"......"  
"당신은 내 소중한...... 친구잖습니까."

그 말을 하는 박사는 어쩐지, 뭔가 하고 싶은 말이 많아보여서, 윌은 더이상 아무 말도 하지 않고, 무슨 일이 벌어지건 그대로 참기로 했다. 버섯의 영향일까, 머리가 묵직하고 몽롱해졌다. 차가운 젤 같은 것이 묻은 박사의 손이 그의 성기와 항문을 건드렸다.

"......"  
"윌, 지금부터 내가 하려는 일에 대해, 놀라거나 편견을 갖지 않았으면 좋겠습니다."  
"치료라고 했으니 놀라진 않을 건데, 대체 무슨 일이 일어날 건데 겁부터 주시는 거죠."  
"전립선 자극입니다."  
"......그게 제게 왜 필요하죠."  
"윌, 내가 알기로 지난 석달동안, 섹스한 적이 없는 것으로 알고 있는데요."  
"......"  
"아닙니까."  
"그 많은 죽음을 보고, 섹스할 생각이 드는 게 용하죠."  
"아뇨, 오히려 그렇게 많은 죽음을 접하게 되면, 죽음이 우리 곁에 있으며 언제든 우리의 문을 두드리고 숨을 멎게 할 수 있다는 것을 상기하면 상기할수록 성욕은 급상승합니다. 전쟁터에서 병사들이 보이는 성욕은 평화로운 시기와는 비교할 수도 없을 정도죠. 섹스할 생각조차 들지 않았다는 것을 보니, 자위 한번 하지 않았겠군요."  
"예."  
"물론, 꿈을 통해서 욕구를 배설하는 일도 없었을 테고요."  
"살해된 시체들만 나오는 꿈을 꾸는걸요. 그런 꿈을 꾸면서 몽정이라니."  
"알겠습니다."

박사는 고개를 끄덕였다. 윌은 멍하니 그의 얼굴을 올려다보았다. 그는 의사였고, 친구였고, 동료였으며...... 이상하게도 아버지같고 또 하느님같이 보이기도 했다. 이상한 일이었다. 그는 가만히 윌의 다리를 벌리고, 적당히 그의 체온으로 덥혀진 바이브레이터를, 젤을 발라 그의 몸 안으로 밀어넣었다. 몇 번인가, 검진을 받을 때 경험했던 일이라 고통스럽지는 않았다. 윌은 힘을 뺀 채로, 그가 그동안 적극적으로 찾은 적 없던 쾌락이 의학적 효과와 함꼐 다가오기를 기다렸다. 잠시 후 강렬한 떨림이, 그의 요추를 타고 연수까지 단숨에 달려올라가 그의 뇌를 강하게 뒤흔들었다. 수많은 영상이 그의 머릿속에 번개가 번쩍이듯 떠올랐다 사라졌다. 그 영상의 끝에서, 그는 홉스를, 자신이 죽인 남자의 모습을 보았다. 그 남자가 자신을 범하는 환상 속에서, 윌은 비명을 지르며 몸을 흔들었다. 다음 순간, 윌은 살면서 한 번도 겪어보지 못한 난감한 상황에 직면한 자신을 발견하고 말았다.

"다...... 닥터......"

바로, 자신의 정액을 얼굴에 뒤집어 쓴 박사의 곤란해하는 얼굴을 바라보며, 윌은 정말로 죽어버리고 싶었다. 대체 무슨 짓을 한 거야. 전립선을 자극하면 정액이 나오는 건 당연한 신체적인 반응이라는 것을 알고 있었지만, 그렇다고 이런 상황이 일어나는 것은. 아, 정말 말도 안 되는 짓을 저질러버렸다. 세상에. 어떻게 이럴수가.

"괜찮습니다, 윌."

그런데다, 양도 많았다. 몇 달동안 별일없이 지낸 덕인지 탓인지 모르지만, 박사의 얼굴을 다 적시고도 흘러내릴 그 양에, 스스로도 경악할 정도였다. 박사는 자신의 얼굴을 닦을 생각도 않고, 윌의 몸에서 조심스레 바이브레이터를 뽑아냈다. 윌은 배설감에 한없이 가까운 그 감각에 자신도 모르게 움츠렸다가, 애써 몸을 폈다. 그리고는 다 벌어진 옷자락 사이로, 어떻게든 다리를 오므려 치부를 가리려 애썼다.

"성적 긴장감이라는 것은, 심리적인 문제에 있어서 생각보다 많은 부분을 차지하죠. 이 바이브레이터만 해도."

그제야 손수건을 꺼내 그 풀비린내 나는 액체를 닦아내며, 박사는 어린 학생을 다루듯 자상하게 말했다. 윌은 고개를 들 수조차 없었다. 박사는 깨끗해진 손으로 윌의 다리를 벌리고, 허벅지와 국부에 흥건하게 남아있는 액체를 수건으로 닦아냈다. 마치 어린아이의 기저귀를 갈아주듯이. 그는 곧, 윌의 허벅지를 감아 묶었던 끈을 풀고 그의 아랫도리를 수건으로 덮어주었다.

"닥터......"  
"신경 쓸 것 없어요."

수갑이 풀려나가는 금속성의 소리가 귀를 울렸다. 겨우 자유로워진 손, 그리고 그 손에, 박사의 손이 살짝 겹쳐졌다.

"나는 의사고, 이건 내 일이니까."

어째서일까. 심장이 마구 내달리고 있다는 것을, 윌은 희미해져가는 의식 속에서 겨우 깨달았다. 마치, 처음으로 여자와 잠자리를 했던 때 처럼, 한없이 설레면서도 한없이 두려웠던 어떤 감정이 폭발하듯 끓어올랐다. 이것은 환각이다. 그 환각버섯 때문인거다. 알면서도, 그는 몸을 일으켰다. 그리고 조금 전까지 자신을 유린하던 그 바이브레이터를 박사의 손에서 빼앗아 바닥에 집어던졌다. 금속성의 소리가 좁은 방안을 울리는가 싶더니, 그는 바로 박사의 넥타이를 붙잡아 자신에게 그대로 끌어당겼다.

그의 치열에서는, 아마 그가 사무실에 들어오기 전에 마셨을 라벤더 티의 향기가 났다. 목을 조르듯, 그의 넥타이와 어깨를 붙잡고, 윌은 박사를 반 강제로 바닥에 눕혔다. 박사는 흥미롭다는 듯 눈을 깜빡이다가, 거칠게 숨을 토하며 그의 벨트를 풀어내는 윌의 귓가에 속삭였다.

"할 수 없군요, 친구가 원하는 일이라면."

 

 

 

 

다시 제정신이 든 것은, 윌이 두 번째의 사정을 갓 마친 직후였다.

몽유병 발작을 일으키면서 사정을 하는 것도, 뭐 넓게 보면 몽정의 일부일 수 있을지는 모르겠다. 문제는 그의 몸의 일부가, 렉터 한니발 박사의 몸 안에 들어가 있었다는 사실이었지만.

"으아아아아악?!"  
"......"  
"다, 닥터......? 이게 지금...... 어떻게 된 일이죠?"  
"지금 설마, 다 큰 성인 남자가 이 상황이 뭔지 몰라서 제게 묻는 말은 아니리라고 믿습니다만......"

아니, 모를리가 없죠. 너무 잘 알아서 문제죠. 지금 자신에게 어깨를 짓눌린 채, 넥타이는 맨 채로 셔츠의 버튼은 모조리 뜯기거나 풀려 있고, 바지는 저쪽 구석에 내던져 구겨진 채인데다, 바닥에 무엇하나 깔려있지 않은 채인데, 여기다 대체 무슨 변명을 만들어 붙일 수 있단 말인가. 윌 그레이엄은 경악했다. 믿어지지 않았다. 이건 틀림없이 꿈이다. 그저 내 꿈의 일부다. 그러니까. 그렇게 중얼거리는데, 현실을 일깨우듯 박사가 한 마디 더 했다.

"정신이 들었으면 좀 빼시죠. 아픕니다."  
"으아아아아악! 죄송합니다아아아아아!!!!!"

대체 이 일을 어쩐단 말인가.

졸지에 강간범이 되어버렸다. 그것도 자신을 치료하려던 의사를 상대로. 세상에, 세상에, 세상에나. 윌은, 꿈이라고 우길수도 없는 이 명징한 현실 앞에서, 정말로 죽어버리고 싶었다. 이 일을 어떻게 한단 말인가. 세상에. FBI 행동과학팀에서 범죄자를 잡아야 할 사람이, 주치의를 상대로 범죄를 저지르다니. 이대로 달려나가, 아까 박사가 자신의 다리를 고정시키는 데 썼던 밧줄로 목 매달아 죽는 편이 나았다. 윌이 더듬거리며 밧줄을 집어드는데, 박사가 그의 손을 붙잡았다.

"기소하지 않을 거니 진정해요."  
"하지만......"  
"윌."

손이, 윌의 손을 붙잡고 손목을 힘주어 잡았다. 윌은, 자신을 또렷하게 쳐다보는 남자의 시선을 차마 피하지 못한 채, 그를 마주 바라볼 수 밖에 없었다.

"당신은 내 친구고, 이건 그냥 사고였어요."  
"닥터."  
"성병에라도 걸려 있다면 이야기가 다르지만. 그건 아니겠지요?"

윌은 눈을 깜빡였다. 한니발 렉터 박사는, 당장이라도 울어버릴 것 같은 이 남자를, 그대로 숨을 붙여둔 채 회로 떠서 한 점 한 점을 즐기고 싶다고 생각했다. 그의 피를 와인삼아, 그의 살을 썰고, 그렇게 최후의 만찬을 차려 그를 온전히 자신만의 것으로 가두고 싶다고 생각했다. 하지만, 그는 그 순간 확신했다. 치료라는 이름 하에 먹인 향정신성 약물은 적절하게 작동했고, 사람의 이성은 약물이 주는 자극을 이겨내지 못한다. 그리고 윌은, 이런 식으로 그를 갖고, 죄책감을 학습할 수밖에 없었다. 그가 최초의 살인을 어깨에서 떨쳐내지 못하듯, 그는 이 섹스에 대해서도 마찬가지로 행동할 것이다. 한니발 렉터는, 윌의 마음속 가장 깊은 곳에 통곡의 벽인 양 우뚝 서 있던 선한 의지가, 혼돈과 공포 속에서 조금씩 균열을 일으키는 것을 그동안 지켜보아왔다.

그리고 아마 이 한 번의 사건을 계기로, 그는 한니발 렉터의 것이 될 수밖에 없으리라. 그는 확신하며, 죄의식에 어깨를 떠는 가엾은 윌을 끌어안아 주었다. 비에 젖은 어린 사슴처럼 와들와들 떨고 있는, 오래 공들여 그의 덫에 몰아들인 먹이를.


End file.
